


Hot Springs Surprise

by Quryuu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: Eret finds out a secret about Hiccup. Hiccup finds out Eret wasn't as far from her reach as originally thought.Smut mostly





	Hot Springs Surprise

Hiccup sighed heavily as she finally slid into the hot spring deep in the cave. Being Chief of Berk may be rewarding in many ways but it definitely had to be the most stressful. How her father managed it without going crazy was a mystery only the gods could answer. Then again… he had his moments. 

It had been a little over a year since Drago had killed her father using her best friend Toothless to do so. A little over a year before the same dragon had become Alpha and they had driven the enemy off. Thankfully the year had been pretty peaceful, even with the new slight disagreements caused by new and old members of the tribe. Eret had brought many of the men, and even their families, with him when he decided to stay in Berk. The new blood was always welcome, the arguments… not so much. Still they managed to fit in eventually, though the arguments simply changed. Granted they were all Vikings and it was in their nature…

Still, why did she have to deal with all of it? Sure, she was chief but come on! Most of the ones involved were adults, surely they had some sense Odin gave a rock?

Her mother tried to help her out, but she had her own problems getting the tribe to accept her again after she’d been gone so long. Annoying as many of them were, they were loyal to the bone, and they had not liked how hurt Stoick had been when his wife was supposedly killed by dragons. To their thinking she should have found a way to come back. 

Part of that was due to the fact Stoick never remarried after her disappearance. Which, if they remembered history as they should, was typical of the Haddock clan. A Haddock tended to love once and only once. How many children they had with their spouse was the only children they would ever sire. It was not unusual for the Haddock clan to only have one child a generation. This led to the main issue the council had. It was expected that the tribe be led by a man, yet one could not always expect a child to be born a boy. Sure, everyone outside of Berk thought the Haddock clan had a gift for siring only boys. This was not the case. 

It was a well-kept secret in Berk. All firstborn girls of the Haddock clan were named Hiccup, because they were supposed to be boys, but the gods ‘goofed’ it. Should the chief have a boy child after the girl, then her name would be changed to something more appropriate. Should they not, well the Hiccup was then raised as a boy, using all male pronouns, dressing as a boy and being treated as a boy. 

Needless to say, Hiccup had a rude awakening when puberty hit, and it hit hard. She’d been furious with her father for making her think she was actually a boy. He had always told her she would ‘grow’ into her male parts when she asked about the differences on the rare occasions she saw a man naked (Vikings weren’t exactly the most modest of people). 

So, when she went running to Gothi because she was suddenly bleeding in places she shouldn’t have been, she got to learn the hard truth. Not that it helped. Not only was she confused on her gender, but her sexuality as well. She had liked Astrid, she had liked Heather, and she had liked some of the men she’d met in her life, even Dagaur. Thank the gods he still had no idea he was actually a she. Then again, he was happily married to Mala, so that was a moot point. 

Regardless, she still had to maintain the façade of a male heir to the chiefdom of Berk. Part of her really wanted to rebel, especially after seeing Mala and the Wing Maidens. They had strong women leading them, what was wrong with that? Hadn’t Hiccup proved she was a good leader? Mostly? Sometimes…

Well, it didn’t matter, in truth she kept up the lie because… because of her father. Stoick was so proud of his ‘son’, and she couldn’t find it in her to burst his bubble or break tradition more than she had. So, she remained he, and continued on even today. She used padding in her clothing to make her curved frame look more male-like, she wrapped her breasts, what there was of them, and used various subtle face paints to make her features look sharper, more angled. She had even found a way to make her nose look a bit larger and not so… button-like. 

She and Astrid even pretended to be in a relationship. At first, they had really tried for it, but decided they were far better as friends than lovers. Both of them also wanted families of their own, though Hiccup had yet to figure out how she was going to manage that. 

It didn’t help that the council was pushing her to find a ‘wife’ and have heirs. She had avoided them as much as possible, especially since she and Astrid had ‘broken-up’ a few months after the death of her father. Finally, her mother and Gothi had cornered her and explained a few things. 

Apparently, the majority of the tribe did know she was female, some were obviously not as… sharp as other, but they knew. It didn’t mean they did not want her as chief, just that she had to still act as a male. The Hiccups of the past usually took a sabbatical and went on a journey to learn more about the Archipelago and come home with a child. Usually though their fathers are still alive. Hiccup couldn’t just go off anymore, and many had actually thought she would have had the child when she was leading the dragon riders from Dragon’s Edge. So now she was in a bit of a conundrum. Her mother and Gothi suggested she not worry about it, as the tribe really just wanted her to have a child to secure the succession. Yet, she couldn’t not worry about it. There was no one in their tribe she wanted to procreate with… 

Okay that was a lie. There was one she really, really liked, but there were some issues. First, he thought she was a man and second, she was pretty sure he had a thing for Astrid. 

There were few times she agreed with Ruffnut, but Eret son of Eret was a fine specimen of a male. He was fit, he was well trained in the art of war, he was kind, especially to children and those arms… Yes, she had dreamed of them a few times, and maybe she might have prayed to Frigga that he might return some of her feelings. However, the fact remained, as an ‘outsider’ to the tribe, he didn’t know all of the traditions or secrets. He, rightfully so, thought Hiccup was male. Besides, the few times she thought he might have been looking at her with interest, Astrid had been around. If it was between the two of them… well Astrid would win anytime, even if she could have gone out in her true female form. 

So, she contented herself with friendship, enjoying the times they talked, or he would come watch her work in the forge, or she would watch him wrangle the children. He was funny, and so thoughtful, and surprisingly gentle with the dragons given his last profession. He had a great smile and his eyes were so deep, and…

Gods! She was doing it again!

Huffing she ducked under the hot water, trying to clear her mind. It didn’t really work, not that she expected it to. 

The past month had been especially trying. Not only with the usual headaches from the tribe, but every time she was near Eret her body would burn with need. She was so frustrated she was snapping at the littlest thing, until her mother had declared she needed some time to herself and kicked her out of the village. She and Toothless had flown for a good two hours, but that had not relieved her frustration as she hoped. So, she had decided to take some time in the hot spring cave she had found years ago but kept secret. 

Even at a young age she knew the value of having a place to go where no one could find you. 

Toothless had joined her a few times, but today he seemed to know she needed to be alone and took up guard outside of the cave. She really, really loved her dragon. If only people had the same instinctive intuition dragons possessed. It would certainly make her life easier!

Knowing she wasn’t going to find peace any other way she slowly swam to the far side. There the ground was covered in a soft spongy moss that felt surprisingly comfortable. She wished she could take some home for her bed, but the moss tended to die and dry up too fast. 

Pulling herself out of the water to sit on the side, she laid back making herself comfortable. Her right leg was bent with her foot resting on the edge of the spring, while her left remained hanging over the side, so the water could help sooth her scarred flesh where her leg was cut off. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of what she was going to do, but a Thor dammit she needed a release.

Closing her eyes, she let her hands skim over her damp skin, fingertips tracing teasingly along her breasts and nipples. The ticklish sensation felt nice, often sending a warm sensation into her belly the more she played with them. While one hand plucked at the sensitive nipples, she let the other drift down her abdomen, slowly tracing her bellybutton before teasing down to the apex of her thighs. 

In her mind’s eye she imagined Eret hovering over her, his hands in place of hers, though logically she knew they would be so much bigger and stronger. 

Her fingers reached the outer lips of her cunt, slowly rubbing along the edge to tease. She moved them down then up, letting the tips circle her clit, sighing happily ads a jolt of pleasure surged through her. Her other hand continued to play with her breasts as well as running up and down her body. 

Finally, she let one finger dip between her folds, surprised at how wet she had become with so little stimulation. With the same slow movements, she worked her hole open, pumping her digit in and out, making sure to push on the flesh inside to try and find the spot she knew would make her see stars. Soon enough she added a second finger, her movements growing faster with need. Her right leg tensed, pushing slightly at the ground to allow her to thrust her hips in time with the movement. The palm of her hand would ground down on her clit, sending jolts up her spine. Already her breathing had become labored, and she couldn’t stop the soft moans and whines leaving her lips. Adding a third finger she imagined it was Eret, his deep voice telling her she was such a good girl for taking him so well. Telling her how he loved to fuck her and have her at his mercy. She imagined his larger frame trapping her, holding her in place by his sheer size. She gasped as she increased the speed and press of her fingers, curling them slightly to catch the sides of her channel. Already she could feel the pressure balling in her stomach, preparing to explode. 

Twisting her hand, she managed to get her thumb to rub against her clit while her fingers reached as deep as they could go, her body arching as her orgasm finally hit her.

“Eret…” she moaned out long and hard, safe in the knowledge no one would know her secret desire. 

She felt her body relax almost immediately, a few tremors still running through her, but nothing very strong. She let her arms fall to her sides as her breathing evened out and she simply basked in the absence of stress for the first time in weeks. 

“You know…”

Her eyes snapped open in shock and dread as the very same voice she was imagining in her mind actually sounded in the cave.

“I would be very jealous of fantasy Eret, if not for the fact he clearly didn’t last long.”

Hiccup popped up, green eyes wide in disbelief and dread as she stared at the object of her dreams, waist deep in the water, bare chest glistening with droplets, which enhanced his tattoos and the scar over his heart. His hair was out of the usual pony tail but slicked back. His eyes… his eyes locked on hers with a predatory intensity she had never seen from him before. It left her mouth dry and her heart pounding in her chest. 

She could now hear the swish of the water as he moved, coming closer and closer to her, until he stood right before her, between her splayed legs. She blushed fiercely at how she must look to him, spread out like a harlot, having just pleasured herself to the thought of him. He must be so disgusted… wait… did he say jealous?

“And that is very sad,” he continued, not bothered by her shock. “A lady like you deserves to be thoroughly ravished.”

What? 

His hands slid up her thighs, the size of them easily capturing her and pulling her closer to the edge of the spring, and ultimately him. Hiccup had to throw her arms back to make sure she didn’t fall, but it left her open to Eret, who smirked victoriously. 

“Such a pretty sight,” he murmured, moving so his nose just barely grazed against hers. “How about I show you how the real Eret pleasures a woman?”

“H…how,” she managed to sputter, her mind waking up enough to get something out.

He raised a brow, a wicked look flashing in his eyes. “Well first I’d mark you all over…”

“No,” she yelped, realizing how he took her question. From the heat she was feeling in her cheeks, she knew she was even redder than before. “I mean, how did you know?”

Eret pulled back a bit, clearly amused and knowing, so Hiccup knew he had purposely taken her question wrong to get her even more flustered. Unfortunately, the glare she shot him only made his smug smile grow.

“I suspected the first time we met,” he admitted genially. His hands had yet to leave her thighs, in fact they were rubbing softly against her skin in a very distracting manner. “While you certainly looked male, your voice would reach a tone that men just can’t make. Then the few times I saw you fight, well your movements indicated you were compensating for something. Like, extra weight in the chest area…”

She gapped at him. No one else had figured it out, not even Viggo, who’d been the smartest man she’d ever met. 

“Of course, I also have an unfair advantage,” he admitted cheekily. “A one of the lasses from my group used to be a lad. Felt she was born in the wrong body.”

“And… no one judged him for changing into a woman,” she asked in surprise. Most Viking tribes considered women a bit weaker, so if one was a man they should stay a man.

“Who am I to tell someone who or what they should be,” he stated wryly with a shrug. “As long as she did her job, I could care less.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that make you think I thought I was a man,” she queried. 

“At first,” he agreed, his hands still moving along her thighs. Gods they were warm, and big and felt so good… No! Bad Hiccup! “But watching you with the tribe, I started to realize it wasn’t the case. Berk isn’t the first place where a child of one gender had to pretend to be another. Some of the looks you sent my way, also clued me in. Thought I was wrong the way you always seemed to stalk off when I looked back.” 

Hiccup looked away in embarrassment, having thought she had hid it well. Then the rest of his words hit her. She snapped her head back, a look of disbelief on her face. “You were looking at ME? I thought it was Astrid. I mean she was right there, and every male has a thing for Astrid. I mean she’s so beautiful and strong and well… everything I’m not.”

One hand came up, cupping her chin and making sure she was looking at him. “Aye Astrid is something to look at, however she’s a bit too violent for my tastes. I like someone thoughtful and caring, who works hard and understands what it is to be in charge. Someone willing to fight for what they believe in, even if their method isn’t always what one would expect.”

Hiccup didn’t have any words for that. Her heart rate increased again and she swore her body was melting from the heat Eret gave off. His thumb stroked along her bottom lip and she couldn’t contain the needy whine it drew from her lips. 

That seemed to be the signal Eret was waiting for, as he dipped slightly and claimed her lips in a mind-boggling kiss. It started out chase at first, his lips pressing gently against hers. Soon though, their lips were moving against each other, slowly opening until tongues joined in. Eret let his one hand drift behind her head, cradling her neck to maneuver her the way he wanted. The other still held firmly at her waist. Her arms came up, one snaking around his neck, the other holding onto one broad shoulder. By Thor, those muscles!!!

Eret drifted from her mouth, kissing along her jaw and to her neck line. Hiccup whimpered, leaning back to give him more access. He nipped and licked his way down, slowly leaning her back to lay on the moss. Then his lips met her nipple, drawing it in to suckle like a babe. Hiccup moaned, the feeling far more intense then when she touched herself. Each suck felt like it reached down within her all the way to her cunt, causing her to thrust her hips up in search for friction. With both legs now hanging in the water she couldn’t get nearly what she wanted, though Eret let his lower half drop down to pin her. Still it was nowhere near enough friction for her. 

His other hand slid up to play with her free teat, rubbing and pulling, tweaking and rolling it between his rather talented fingers. Already she felt more worked up than she had playing with herself. Was this what the other women talked about in the village? Gods know Astrid had never played with her like this. In fact, the blonde tended to be very demanding of her own pleasure…

Thoughts of Astrid were blown away when Eret bit playfully at her nipple, before switching to the other one. Hiccup’s hands shot to his hair, twining with the shockingly silky locks, unconsciously pulling every time he made her body twitch with a new sensation. The few times she seemed to come to herself and realize she might be hurting him with her pulls, he’d do something else amazing with his mouth and she’d forget. 

He pulled back slightly, chuckling at the mewl of disappointment she released, ignoring the tugs trying to pull him back in. 

“Don’t worry pretty girl,” he teased, surging up to peck her lips. “I’m gonna take good care of you.” He moved back down, bypassing her breasts to nip and kiss her abdomen, paying extra attention to her belly button. “Gonna make you feel so good. Mark you all over, taste your sweet cunt, make you beg for more.” His voice was deeper than usual, his words so dark and sensual that Hiccup nearly wept with need. Already she was squirming, hoping he’d alleviate some of the new tension building within her. “Then I’m gonna claim you, make you all mine.” He kissed along the skin where her legs met her mound, not reaching that one place she really wanted. “Gonna fuck you so hard and long,” he promised, his breath drifting against her clit. “Have you fall apart in my arms over and over again.”

“PLEASE,” she cried wantonly. “Eret! Please take me!”

“Gods I love hearing you beg,” he whispered before he stopped all pretense of teasing and dragged his tongue up and down her cunt, lapping at her folds intently. 

Hiccup’s back bowed and her hips squirmed at the new sensation. No one had ever done this to her, and it felt amazing. Eret would take long swipes then smaller fasted licks, never keeping a true pattern. He would tease her clit too, sometimes licking and sometimes sucking on it. He moved one arm to drape over her small hips, forcing her to stay still, while his other, slid up one leg, throwing it over his shoulder and holding her open for his mouth to continue its attack. 

Already she could feel her inner walls starting to flutter, the tension in her lower stomach building and building. It had never felt this intense before. Suddenly the dam broke and her fingers gripped his hair harshly, but she couldn’t even think to let go as her body nearly bent in two with the intensity of her orgasm. She practically screamed his name, before flopping back, chest heaving as she gulped in air. 

Only he wasn’t done. He continued to lap at her folds, shifting the arm on her abdomen to move her other leg over his shoulder. He then moved so her hips were in the air, completely vulnerable to his attention. She whined slightly in protest but couldn’t do much more as his continued ministrations had tremors of pleasure shooting through her. Then she felt one of his fingers stroking at her entrance. By Thor even. His fingers were huge. It was like two and a half of her own! Thank Thor she had already worked herself open earlier. Still it was a stretch when he slid one finger into her, moving it back and forth, reaching a depth she had never gotten before, not even Astrid had when she deigned to work her. When he added the second one she tensed at the slight pain, only for him to suck on her clit until she relaxed.

“There’s a good girl,” he whispered, causing her to moan. “Like that do you?”

Gods why did he have to sound so smug! Why did she find it so sexy?

“Bet you do. Bet you’ve wanted someone to take care of you for a change,” he continued, his fingers never stopping their slow movements, and his tongue darting out now and again to distract her from any pain. “Want someone else in charge, don’t you sweet girl. I’ll take good care of you,” he promised. “You may be chief, but when we’re alone I’m in charge. And you’ll do what I tell you won’t you sweet girl…”

“Y... ye… yes,” Hiccup panted out. “Your… good… uh… girl… oh!”

“Hmmm,” he purred, nipping at her exposed thigh. “And if you’re not good, I’ll have to punish you right and proper.” The thought had her gasping, and her walls convulsed around his fingers slightly. “Oh, like that do you? Then maybe I’ll have to spank you real good one time, show you I mean business.” His fingers started to move fast, scissoring to stretch her further. 

“Ye… yes! Please!” Her whole body was shaking now, the tension from before returning. 

He worked a third finger in her, the stretch a pleasant burn given how wet she was at the moment. “There’s a good girl, you take it so well. By Thor you’re tight,” he muttered. A glimpse downward showed he was staring intently where his fingers were disappearing into her. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you. You’ll feel so good.” Suddenly he surged down and locked his lips aground her clit sucking hard, and his fingers all curls in a come-hither motion striking something in her she had not experienced before. Hiccup nearly screamed her pleasure, legs locking around Eret’s head, back bowing from the sensation. 

Once more she was left panting on the moss-covered floor, arms now splayed to the side, eyes locked on the ceiling above as she tried to gather her wits. Vaguely she felt Eret remove his fingers, his lips kissing her skin here and there as he maneuvered to hover over her. When she was able to focus on him he had that Thor-be-damned smug smirk on his face, but she was too satisfied to care. With a strength she didn’t think possible she snagged him around the neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. It was the first she had initiated a kiss with him and it was wonderful. His lips danced against hers, opening when she swiped her tongue against them, allowing her to taste him fully. Her thighs wrapped around his waist, holding on tight, to keep his body close to hers. She could feel his cock, hard against her, rubbing along her folds but not entering her like she wanted. 

Eret slipped his arms under her back, pulling her closer still. The feel of his chest rubbing against hers had her groaning into his mouth. Then he moved back, easily taking her with him, slipping them both into the hot water. Her back was against the smoother side of the spring, still latched onto him. He rested his forehead against hers, his dark eyes looking deep into her green ones. He reached between them, positioning his cock at her entrance. He brushed the tip along her lips teasingly before slowly guiding it into her hole and pushing in. The entire time neither broke eye contact. 

Hiccup tensed slightly, his cock bigger than she expected. He kissed at her cheeks to offer comfort, his fingers slowly stroking her clit to help her while he continued to ease in. It seemed an eternity before he bottomed out. Hiccup had never felt so full, or… complete. Yes, she felt complete for the first time in a long time. 

Surprisingly Eret didn’t move, instead he held perfectly still allowing her to adjust. She smiled appreciatively leaning in to kiss him, this time slower and lingering. It felt more intimate than the other kisses they shared. They continued to trade such kisses, one of Hiccups hands playing with Eret’s hair, the other stroking over his chest. Eret’s hand was rubbing up and down her back, the other firmly holding her ass to keep her in place. 

When Hiccup wriggled her hips slightly he took it as a sign to continue. Eret slowly eased out then pushed back in. The sensation was very nice, and quite different from the feel of fingers that she was used to. Slowly she got used to the feeling, even shifting her hips to meet him on his upward thrusts. They continued to trade lazy kisses as they went, until the heat between them grew even more and they sped up their movements. 

“Feel so, uh, good Hiccup,” he hissed into her ear, biting down on her neck. 

“Eret,” she gasped, holding on tightly as his thrusts grew fast and stronger. “More!”

Their panting breaths mingled along with their groans as they continued to move against each other. Eret let his free hand move up to play with her teat, the other still holding her close as he pushed into her, loving the way her tight cunt felt against his cock. Her muscular legs held him easily, brushing against his ass with each movement. However, it wasn’t enough and he definitely didn’t want to cum so soon. So he pulled back and stopped.

“I’m gonna pull out and you’re gonna climb up on the moss and get on all fours,” he ordered, still panting from the exertion. “You’ll do that for me won’t you good girl?”

Hiccup mewled at the command, nodding her agreement, though she really hadn’t wanted to stop just yet. 

Eret untangled her legs and slid out of her, grinning at the pout she sported. Easily he lifted her from the spring and patted her thigh to push her to follow his order. She did so willingly, turning over to crawl a little ways off, her round backside tempting him greatly. While she was missing the lower section of her left leg, it would not hurt her to be on her knees, which brought all sorts of other ideas to him. Shaking that off he pushed out of the water, moving to settle behind her. His hands encompassed her hips, one knee moving her legs to spread a bit wider. 

“There we go,” he encouraged. 

Hiccup clenched at the moss when he entered her from behind. This felt different from the other angle, his cock rubbing against a different section of inner wall. He started to move, slowly at first, then speeding up. His hands kept her hips in place, refusing to let her thrust back to meet him. It felt so good, the thrusts hitting her at a different angle which gave her even more new sensations. Then one of his hands snaked around to her front, tweaking her nipple before sliding down and playing with her clit. Hiccup’s body twitched and clenched from the stimuli. 

“That’s it, Hiccup,” Eret stated lowly. “Feel how deep my cock is going in. You look so good like this sweet girl.” His other hand released her hip and reached top pull her hair. She let out a gasp of pleasure at the duel sensations of pleasure and pain. “There, uh, you go. So, urg, good. Fuck, you’re, uh, so tight!”

Now that her hips were free she could start pushing back into his thrusts, earning a pleased grunt from Eret. Then he released her hair and pushed between her shoulders, forcing her from her hands to her elbows, her back bowing sharply. It also kept her from being able to move with him. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, in a very dominating fashion, which surprisingly turned her on more. 

“Stay just like that,” he demanded. “You’ll do what I say, won’t you good girl?”

She moaned but did not respond verbally. Apparently, that was not what he wanted for her stopped moving. His other hand came down across her hip in a sharp smack, forcing a startled gasp from her.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll be good! Please Eret! Please fuck me!” 

“Fuck, you beg so nice,” he murmured, his hand smoothing away the sting as his hips began to move once more. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the angle or the way he dominated her completely, but Hiccup fell into a sort of zone where her thoughts just drifted and only the pleasure existed for her. Eret picked up his pace, thrusting hard into her. His hands moved along her skin, sometimes focusing on her clit, other times gripping the sides of her hips so hard she knew she would have bruises. Yet, had he not said he would mark her. He would leave proof she belonged to him? Once again, the pressure of the on-coming orgasm built in her gut. 

“You belong to me,” Eret growled possessively. “No one else will ever, uh, have you, urg, like this! Gods, so good. Only me!”

Eret pounded into her hard, holding her in place with one hand, the other sneaking down to rub at her clit. Both of them were close and with a strong flick of his fingers Hiccup broke with a wail her inner walls clamping on Eret’s cock so hard it forced his own orgasm. With a curse he shot his load into her waiting cunt, pushing in as far as he could, enjoying the feel of her walls massaging his member. Once finished he slowly slid out of her, pleased to see her juices and his own dripping from her abused hole. Gods it was a sight he would enjoy for the rest of his days. He certainly had plans to see it more often. 

Slowly he moved back, pulling her limp form with him. His ego grew at the sight of her dazed expression. Gently he maneuvered them both back into the spring, settling down, with her in his lap, her back to his chest. He kissed along her neck and cheek, pleased when she turned her head so their lips could meet. 

Hiccup liked this afterglow they shared. No matter how many times she had pleasured herself in the past, never had she felt this good afterwards. She wasn’t sure she could even feel her legs at this point. Eret’s calm handling of her after also left her giddy. 

As they relaxed, his hands resting on hers over her stomach, she thought that perhaps the council wouldn’t have to worry about an heir for much longer.


End file.
